(last) black day
by azuramethyst
Summary: —kalau bukan karena Shion dan segala omongannya, mana mau Hinata repot-repot cari pacar?


**NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 ** _Standar_** ** _d warning_** ( ** _s_** ) ** _applied._** Tidak ada keuntungan komersial dalam pembuatan fiksi.

 **a/n** _belum_ balik dari masa hiatus. cuma ide liar yang didapat pas lagi makan kambing bakar waktu malam tahun baru. yah, itung-itung sebagai fiksi pertama tahun 2017. oiya, _happy new year my beloved fellas! /telatwoi_

* * *

 **(last) black day**

by azuramethyst

* * *

"Kalau di Korea Selatan, pada tanggal empat belas April itu ada istilah _black day_. Dimana orang-orang yang tidak bernasib baik pada _valentine day_ maupun _white day_ akan berkumpul bersama memakai pakaian serba hitam dan makan mie jaja hitam sambil bertukar kisah," ujar seorang gadis berhelaian pirang pucat dengan aksen bahasa jepang yang sedikit aneh.

Bergeser ke sebelah kiri gadis pirang pucat tadi, terdapat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sampai pinggang. Kedua gadis tadi sedang berjalan menuju kantin sekolah mengingat sekarang adalah waktu istirahat.

Si indigo—Hyuuga Hinata—menatap jengah ke arah teman barunya, Ji Yeo Shion. Sedangkan Shion, hanya melanjutkan cerita pengalamannya hidup di Korea Selatan.

"Tapi Shion, Jepang bukanlah negara kelahiranmu Korea Selatan. Di negara kami, tidak ada istilah _black day_. Menyedihkan sekali rasanya kalau seperti itu." timpal Hinata ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di kantin.

"Waa... besok _black day_! Aku harus cari pacar!" bisik seorang gadis dengan teman-temannya.

Dari satu bisikan itu, kemudian terdengar desas-desus tentang _black day_ di seluruh penjuru kantin.

"Ku ingatkan, ya. Hinata, sekarang sudah tanggal tiga belas April. Kalau kau tidak mau dianggap menyedihkan, lebih baik cari pacar. Ah, itu Utakata! Aku duluan, Hinata." ucap gadis pirang itu lalu melesat menuju sang kekasih, Amatsuki Utakata.

Meninggalkan Hinata sendiri, "—tapi... siapa?"

* * *

"Hinata! Kau serius? Mencari pacar di sini?!" tanya Shion sedikit berteriak ketika mereka berada di tempat penyebrangan jalan di distrik Akihabara. Cukup jauh—menurut Shion—dari distrik Shibuya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua kurang dua belas menit kala itu.

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi? Memangnya kau belum pernah ke sini?" jawab Hinata yang masih sabar menunggu lampu untuk pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau.

"Kenapa tidak cari yang dekat saja, Hinata?! Ada Toneri, ada Gaara, ada Darui. Mereka cukup tampan, kok." ujar Shion yang kini lebih memilih membalas pesan sang kekasih.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membantuku, lebih baik kau bersama pacarmu saja." balas Hinata lalu berlari meninggalkan Shion. Gadis Hyuuga itu berjalan membaur dengan para pengguna jalan lain.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Hinata menoleh ke arah belakang. Dan tak mendapati sosok pirang pucat yang hampir mirip dengannya tersebut.

DRRT–! DRRT–!

[ _Ji Yeo Shion_ : aku pulang saja, kau berlari terlalu cepat. kabari aku kalau ada sesuatu!]

Gadis sulung Hyuuga itu tersenyum. Lalu memasukkan kembali ponsel pintarnya di saku rok seragamnya.

Setelah itu, ia kembali berjalan menelusuri Akihabara... tanpa tujuan jelas.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima kurang delapan menit. Gadis kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas itu memegang perut datarnya. Ia belum memakan apapun sejak menginjakkan kaki di Akihabara. Dan lagi, kaki-kaki mungilnya sudah berontak tidak kuat berjalan lebih jauh. Mungkin kalau kedua kaki itu punya mulut, mereka akan mengadu di komnas HAM.

Iris _amethyst_ gadis itu menoleh ke sebelah timur tempatnya saat ini. Sebuah kedai ramen begitu mempesona di matanya saat ini.

 _Tunggu mama, sayang..._

Setelah mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi, Hinata berkata pada salah satu pegawai ber- _nametag_ Ayame memesang satu porsi ramen _extra-jumbo_.

Lima menit yang terasa seperti lima tahun— _oke, ini lebay_ —bagi Hinata. Kini, ramen yang tertata sempurna berada di depan gadis itu.

Mengatupkan kedua tangannya seraya menutup kedua mata, gadis Hyuuga itu menjunjung tinggi tata krama yang diajarkan sang ayah. Berdoa sebelum makan.

SLUUUURP–!

Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan hampir pingsan ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang cepak yang kini sedang memakan semangkuk ramen.

Bukan, bukan pada pemuda itu. Atensinya ada pada mangkuk ramen yang seakan dipeluk pemuda itu.

Menepuk pelan bahu kiri pemuda pirang itu. Namun, pemuda itu malah makin memeluk erat mangkuk besar itu.

"Maaf, itu... ramenku?" tanya Hinata sambil menepuk kembali bahu pemuda itu.

Yang ditepuk refleks menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis mungil yang menurutnya _kawaii_.

Jika pada versi aslinya Hinata sedang menahan marah, maka pada versi pemuda itu Hinata sedang menggembungkan pipi.

Ah, jiwa _lolicon_ nya kambuh.

"Tuan, apa yang kau bayangkan? Ganti ramen ku!" suara cempreng Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya.

"E-eh... kukira ini punyaku,"

"Ya ampun Naruto! Kenapa duduknya jauh banget? Mau godain adek manis itu ya? Ini ramennya, tau!"

* * *

"Ehm... jadi... kamu ngapain sendirian ke Akihabara?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu pada Hinata.

Setelah insiden ramen tadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk menemani Hinata jalan-jalan keliling Akihabara atas bentuk tanggung jawabnya. _Kalau bisa sih, sekalian pendekatan_.

Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Kaki mungil gadis itu terayun karena gerakannya. Membuat _doki-doki_ Naruto.

"Besok itu... _black day_ ," ujar Hinata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Keduanya kini memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Keduanya seakan enggan memecah hening. Beruntung hari ini sang ayah dan sepupu protektif-nya sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis di China. Bisa gawat kalau mereka tahu Hinata belum pulang ke rumah sampai saat ini.

Hinata mendesah pelan kala memejamkan mata. Ia rasa lebih baik menyerah saja. Toh, menjadi seorang _jomblo_ tidak terlalu buruk baginya.

Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Menepuk bagian belakang roknya guna meluruhkan debu yang menempel. " _Kayaknya_ aku lebih baik pulang. Udah malem,"

Naruto refleks ikut berdiri. Menawarkan bantuan pada gadis itu sekali lagi, "Aku anter pulang, ya?"

Gelengan kepala Hinata adalah sebuah tanda implisit bahwa gadis itu enggan merepotkan pemuda itu lagi. Lagipula—

"Rumah aku di Shibuya. Ga perlu repot-repot. _Sayounara,_ Naruto-san,"

—mereka berbeda.

Jika Hinata adalah seorang siswi menengah keatas, Naruto sendiri adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan manajemen semester akhir.

Bagi Hinata, akan merepotkan bila punya _pacar_ seperti itu.

Setelah Hinata lenyap dari pandangan Naruto, pemuda itu mengambil ponsel pintar miliknya. Kedua ibu jari pemuda Uzumaki itu menekan layar.

"Halo, ah..."

* * *

Pagi yang cukup cerah, Hinata meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Hari ini ia datang lebih lambat. Teman-temannya sedang berkumpul. Tentu saja, bahasannya adalah _black day_.

"Jadi... bagaimana kemarin?" tanya Shion ketika Hinata duduk di atas meja.

"Hm... biasa aja," jawab Hinata. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar.

" _PANGGILAN UNTUK HYUUGA HINATA KELAS 12-3 HARAP DATANG KE AULA SEKARANG. SEKALI LAGI PANGGILAN UNTUK—_ "

Hinata refleks membuka kedua matanya. Berlari dari lantai empat menuju lantai satu.

Ketika Hinata membuka pintu aula, gadis Hyuuga itu hampir pingsan jika saja tidak ada Shion yang menopangnya.

Terlihat Naruto tengah berdiri dengan sebuah buket mawar putih tersenyum lebar. Hinata berlari menuju pemuda itu.

"Gila! Kamu ngapain di sekolahku?" tanya gadis itu ketika jarak di antara mereka telah menipis.

"Apa? Mau kamu jadi pacar aku, lah... atau jadi istri boleh," jawab Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna _lavender_. Membukanya, dan terlihat sebuah cincin perak berhiaskan permata _amethyst_. Persis dengan warna mata gadis yang ada di depannya kini.

"Kamu... serius? Kita baru kenal kemaren!" ujar Hinata.

"Terus kenapa? Aku _jatuh_ nya ke kamu," balas Naruto.

" _Be mine,"_ lanjut pemuda itu.

Hinata memeluk tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Tanpa kata-kata, Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata _nya_.

"Ini _last black day_ buat aku," ucap Hinata yang kini menjadi tontonan para siswa dan guru.

"Buat kita," koreksi Naruto sambil memeluk gadisnya protektif.

.

.

 **tamat**...?

* * *

 **a/n lagi** HAHAHABAL BANGET YAWLA tahun, baru, fiksi baru, pacar baru! /heh ga deng! tahun ini bener-bener tahun terakhir pakai seragam. ga bisa bayangin bakal sekangen apa saya sama temen-temen dan guru-guru yang suka saya usilin. di satu sisi, pengen cepet-cepet tapi... di sisi lain, masih pengen dibaperin guru. duh... liat ke bawah, deh...

see ya!

* * *

.

.

 **omake**

.

.

"Loh... Neji-nii kenal Naruto-kun dimana?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat sang pacar yang kini sedang _brofist_ dengan kakak sepupunya.

"Naruto kan adek kelas kakak dulu. Pernah kesini, kok..." jawab Neji yang kini sedang merangkul Naruto.

"Kamu sendiri, kenal dia darimana?" lanjut Neji yang membuat Hinata berkeringat.

 _Masa iya terus terang gitu..._

—Tuhan, bantu Hinata!

.

.

 **omake 2**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Black day... black day..._ " gumam Naruto mencari artikel tentang penjelasan _black day_ di ponsel pintarnya.

Iris samudera pemuda itu bergulir cepat membaca memindai artikel yang ia temukan. Lima detik kemudian, dirinya menjauhkan kepalanya dari ponselnya.

"...suram... oh iya!"—jemari pemuda itu menari mencari nama seseorang.

"Halo, ah... Neji, bantu aku ya!"

.

.

 **tamat beneran.**


End file.
